Une histoire de livre
by ErzaKH
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Happy et Carla tombent sur un livre étrange. Lorsqu'ils l'ouvrent, les mages se retrouvent transportés dans un autre monde ... Sans magie ! [En Pause]
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 = Un nouveau monde.**_

* * *

Natsu et compagnie – c'est à dire Lucy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Carla et Happy – devaient de nouveau ranger la remise se trouvant sous la guilde de Fairy Tail. Qu'avaient-ils fait cette fois ? Eh bien, les mages avaient presque détruit une ville pour retrouver seulement un simple briguant.

 **\- C'est la dernière fois qu'on accepte une mission aussi simple !** Avait recommandé Erza.

 **\- Ben, pourquoi ? Comment tu veux qu'on gagne des Joyaux si on ne fait plus de mission ?** Demanda Natsu avec sa tête de débile _(alors qu'il l'est pas pourtant …)._

Pour toute réponse, la mage aux cheveux écarlates lui lança son fameux regard noir. Le mage de feu ne posa pas plus de question que ça et commença même à ranger les livres sans qu'on le lui ait demandé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans Erza …** Marmonna Lucy dans son coin.

La constellationniste remarqua alors qu'elle était la seule à ne rien faire. Elle se mit immédiatement au travail sous peine de s'attirer les foudres d'Erza.

Un calme inhabituel régnait dans la salle. Les seuls sons que l'on pouvaient entendre étaient les bruits de pas et les vieux grimoires que les mages rangeaient. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Pourtant, ce calme fut bien vite dérangé par les rires incessants de Natsu.

 **\- Hé ! Happy ! Viens voir ce que je viens de trouver !** Hurlait-il à son petit compagnon bleu volant.

 **\- Oui ?**

Le mage de feu montra alors un drôle de livre à son ami. Ce vieux grimoire était de couleur jaune et un poulpe à tête de smiley lui aussi jaune occupait le centre de la couverture. Happy se mit à pouffer à son tour en voyant le livre.

 **\- Bande d'imbécile !** S'écria Grey. **Y'en a qui veulent bosser en silence !**

- _ **« L'étrange Professeur Poulpe »**_. Lit Natsu sans s'occuper de la remarque du mage de glace. **Ça doit être drôle !**

- **On l'ouvre ?** Questionna Happy plus qu'impatient.

Sans hésiter, le mage de feu découvrit la première page. Tout à coup, un drôle de rire envahit toute la pièce. Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leurs activités et fusillèrent Natsu du regard.

- **C'est toi qui viens de rigoler ?** Demanda la petite Wendy au chasseur de dragon de feu.

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête et désigna le livre.

 **\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous faire croire une histoire pareille ?!** S'exclama l'exeed de la mage céleste.

Puis, tout à coup, ce même rire retentit à nouveau, suivit d'une étrange lumière blanche qui aveugla tout le monde …

* * *

Au fond de la salle de classe de la 3-E, trois adolescents avaient réunit leurs tables et mangeaient tout en parlant de l'assassinat de Koro-Sensei.

 **\- Alors ? L'un de vous deux a une idée ?** Demanda le garçon au cheveux rouge tout en prenant une gorgée de son lait à la fraise.

Un petit gars aux cheveux bleus releva timidement la tête après avoir avalé un bout de son sandwich.

 **\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, Karma-kun …**

 **\- Bon. T'en fait pas Nagisa-kun. Et toi Kayano-chan ?**

La jolie jeune fille aux cheveux verts leva subitement la tête, comme arrachée à ses pensées.

- **Non plus …** Finit par répondre la petite Kayano au bout d'un moment.

\- **Pff … A ce rythme, jamais on ne parviendra à le tuer avant la fin de l'année …**

Karma finit bruyamment sa brique de lait puis s'amusa à viser la poubelle comme s'il s'agissait d'un panier de basket.

- **Panier !** S'écria-t-il, fier de lui.

On entendit alors les pas précipités de quelqu'un qui venait vers la salle de classe. Un gars aux cheveux bruns coupés court entra précipitamment et hurla :

\- **Venez voir ! Y a des belles meufs ! Euh … Je veux dire … des gens qu'on connait pas !**

 **\- Sérieux ?!** S'exclama Terasaka, l'idiot de la 3-E.

Tous coururent en direction de la cour. Nagisa allait lui aussi sortir lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas bougé.

\- **Tu n'as pas entendu ce que vient de dire Okajima … ?** Demanda le petit bleu à Karma.

\- **Si. Mais j'ai la flemme de bouger.** Dit-il seulement.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses camarades dehors. Karma, toujours assit à sa place et les mains dans les poches, regardait ce qu'il se passait à la fenêtre sans grand intérêt.

Tous regroupés dans leur « cour » les élèves, ainsi que leurs professeurs Karasuma-Sensei, Bitch-Sensei et Koro-Sensei, regardaient avec grand étonnement les nouveaux arrivants.

Les mages de Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 = Problème …**_

* * *

Les personnes au sol semblaient toutes inconscientes. Les élèves les encerclaient. Les garçons se rinçaient l'œil face aux fortes poitrines de la constellationniste et de Titania. Certains – dont je ne citerai pas les noms – avaient même le nez en sang. Quant aux filles, elles se trouvaient en admiration devant les deux garçon aux muscles bien formés. Même Bitch-Sensei. Et ne parlons même pas de Koro-Sensei avec sa peau de poulpe devenue totalement rose lorsqu'il avait remarqué les deux filles ! Seul Karasuma-Sensei restait stoïque face aux mystérieux arrivants.

 **\- Je propose que nous les enfermions dans la réserve en attendant que l'on sache quoi faire d'eux.** Proposa le professeur de sport.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Une bourrasque de vent s'abattit et, une seconde plus tard, Koro-Sensei apparut au milieu du cercle formé par ses élèves. Les mages avaient quant à eux disparus.

 **\- C'est bon !** Annonça-t-il, fier de lui.

* * *

Lucy fut la première à reprendre conscience. Se frottant les yeux, la jeune fille s'assit à terre et regarda attentivement où elle se trouvait. Une petite cabane en bois, apparemment. Il y avait, au fond de la pièce, un petit tableau noir. La salle était également composée d'innombrables cartons. La jolie blonde fut également heureuse de constater que ses amis se trouvaient là, eux aussi.

 **\- Mais où sommes-nous ?** Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Les autres mages dormaient toujours. Lucy constata que Natsu était le plus proche d'elle. La constellationniste secoua doucement la chasseur de dragon pour le réveiller tout en l'appelant par son prénom. Le mage de feu commença à bouger puis à grommeler.

 **\- Lucy … Laisse-moi dormir …**

 **\- Mais, Natsu, je ne sais pas où on est !** Protesta-t-elle.

 **\- On est pas chez toi ?!** S'écria-t-il bien qu'à moitié endormi.

La jolie blonde secoua négativement la tête. Surpris, le rose se redressa d'un bond, scruta les environs et s'écria :

 **\- Hé ! Oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?!**

Les trois autres mages qui dormaient encore se réveillèrent en sursaut et gueulèrent sur Natsu. Comme d'habitude quoi …

Alors qu'une énième bagarre entre Titania, le mage de glace et le chasseur de dragon allait débuter, la petite Wendy les ramenèrent vite à la raison.

 **\- Il faudrait peut-être sortir d'ici, non ?** Dit-elle.

 **\- Wendy à raison.** Approuva Erza.

 **\- Une seconde … Où est Happy ?!** S'écria Natsu.

 **\- Je ne vois Carla nulle part non plus …** S'inquiéta la mage céleste.

 **\- On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici avant.** Rappela Grey qui n'avait pas perdu son temps pour se déshabiller.

 **\- Laissez-moi faire !**

Natsu se plaça au centre de la pièce, prit une grande inspiration puis souffla tout en criant : _« Hurlement du dragon de feu ! »_. Sauf qui rien ne se passa.

 **\- Nous sommes … privés de nos pouvoirs … ?!**

Comme pour vérifier que ce que vient de dire Lucy est vrai, les mages essayèrent chacun leur tour un de leur sort les plus puissants.

Rien ...

* * *

Toujours assit à sa place, Karma fixait l'immense tableau noir en face de lui. La salle paraissait si … vide. Personne, à part le rouge, ne s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Mais Akabane adorait ça. Ce moment de solitude. Il en a l'habitude. Le démon aimait être seul. Ça lui plait.

 **\- J'espère qu'ils ne rentreront pas trop vite.** Se dit-il à lui-même.

Karma s'étira de tout son long avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tout à coup, le rouge entendit comme un miaulement. Croyant qu'il s'agissait uniquement de son imagination, le jeune homme ne s'y attarda pas vraiment. Sauf qu'il se répéta de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort. L'adolescent balaya la salle de son regard rouge perçant. Il ne voyait rien. Soudain, Karma sentit quelque chose sur ses cuisses. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit … un adorable chat blanc ! Le rouge le souleva et le posa sur son bureau.

 **\- Mais comment t'es arrivé là, toi ?** Lui demanda-t-il gentiment (chose étrange de la part de Karma !).

Pour toute réponse, le chat miaula. Puis, cette fois-ci, l'adolescent sentit quelque chose de lourd sur sa tête. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait d'un autre chat. Et bleu cette fois ! Le jeune homme le souleva et le porta à hauteur de ses yeux.

 **\- Pauvre petite chose !** Déclara-t-il ironiquement. **Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Nagisa !**

Tellement absorbé par la présence des deux chats, Karma ne remarqua pas le retour de ses camarades.

 **\- Karma ! Les animaux sont interdit au sein de l'établissement !** Gronda un Koro-Sensei avec le visage devenu violet avec une croix bleue.

 **\- Mais … attendez …** essaya d'expliquer l'adolescent qui était plus rouge que ses cheveux.

 **\- Nous avons un sujet bien plus important à régler.** Intervint Karasuma-Sensei.

Tandis que les professeurs ainsi que quelques élèves débattaient sur une solution à prendre, Nagisa expliqua à son ami ce qu'il est arrivé.

 **\- Pour le moment,** dit le professeur de sport à l'ensemble de la salle, **la meilleure chose à faire est de ne prévenir personne.**

 **\- Pas même le proviseur ?** Demanda Toka

 **\- Ou même l'Etat ?** Poursuivit Isogai

 **\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre.** Répondit froidement Tadaomi.

* * *

Je ne vous promets pas qu'il y aura une suite lundi prochain xD Je tarde beaucoup à écrire les chapitres. Je ne trouve pas les bons mots et ça m'énerve x) Bref, j'essaierais d'être dans les temps ;) Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 = Marché Conclu !**_

* * *

Nagisa n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, comme bon nombre de ses camarades. Il faut dire que, cinq personnes qui débarquent comme ça sans prévenir, c'est un peu bizarre. Presque autant qu'avoir un professeur poulpe pervers. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le petit bleu, c'était de savoir s'ils avaient réussit à s'enfuir. D'autant plus que la réserve n'était pas sécurisée et qu'il était facile d'en sortir, même si la porte était fermée à clef. Il suffisait seulement d'allumer un feu. Mais, s'ils se sont réveillés, auront-ils eut cette idée ? C'est exactement ça qui inquiétait le plus Nagisa.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tous étaient arrivé de bonne heure en classe. Même Karma, qui avait pourtant beaucoup l'habitude d'arriver en retard, fut là extrêmement tôt. Mais personne ne fit aucune remarque. Tous paraissaient plus préoccupés par les personnes présentes depuis hier après-midi dans la réserve.

Les trois professeurs finirent par enfin arriver dans la salle. Un long silence se fit et ce fut Bitch-Sensei qui démarra la conversation :

 **\- Nous avons délibéré tout hier soir et nous avons trouvé un arrangement. Nous allons envoyer trois d'entre vous dans la réserve pour entamer des négociations.**

 **\- Le but est de les convaincre à nous aider pour assassiner Koro-Sensei.** Annonça Karasuma-Sensei. **Ils ont à peu près votre âge et donc comprendrons votre situation.**

Kanzaki, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes, leva soudainement la main.

 **\- Qui seront les élèves qui iront les voir ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Nous avons pensé,** répondit le poulpe jaune, **que si nous envoyons les deux élèves les plus petits de la classe, ils ne penseront pas que nous leur voulons du mal. Cependant, comme nous ne les connaissons pas, nous allons envoyer un élève supplémentaire pour les protéger, au cas où.**

 **\- Ce seront donc Nagisa-kun, Kayano-chan et Karma-kun qui iront leur parler.** Dit calmement la prof d'anglais.

Les deux plus petits se regardèrent un instant, avant de ravaler leur salive. Bien évidemment qu'ils avaient déjà compris que se seront eux qui iraient les voir, mais les deux amis ne pensaient pas que l'autre élève les accompagnant serait Karma ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait haussé nonchalamment les épaules en entendant Bitch-Sensei énoncer son prénom.

 **\- Et quand est-ce qu'on y va ?** Demanda le psychopathe. **Nan parce que, si ça se trouve, ils se sont déjà barrés.**

 **\- Le plus tôt possible.** Lui répondit le professeur d'enseignement physique.

 **\- C'est à dire ?** Questionna le bleu, très inquiet.

 **\- Lorsque vous serez prêts.**

Les deux plus petits se regardèrent, pas très confiant. Le rouge les rejoignit rapidement et passa ses deux bras autours de leurs frêles épaules.

 **\- On y va, alors !** Assura le démon de la classe E.

Avec l'unique force de ses bras, Karma entraîna ses deux camarades vers la sortie. Ils allaient entamer les négociations.

* * *

Les cinq mages s'étaient rassemblés en cercle dans la réserve. Ils avaient cogités toute la nuit pour essayer de sortir d'ici, mais aucun ne trouvait d'idées. La petite Wendy avait fini par s'endormir sur les jambes de Titania, Natsu et Grey s'engrainaient encore pour un rien, et Lucy parlait avec Erza de ce qu'ils feraient une fois dehors. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. La petite mage céleste se réveilla d'un coup en sursautant. Les quatre autres mages se levèrent à leur tour et scrutèrent les nouveaux venus. Il s'agissait de trois adolescents. Un grand aux cheveux rouges, une petite aux cheveux verts et … euh … l'autre petit, avec ses cheveux turquoises, était une fille ou un garçon ? Honnêtement, les fées n'arrivaient pas à faire la différence.

 **\- Qui êtes vous ?!** Demanda la mage aux armures.

 **\- C'est plutôt à nous de vous poser cette question.** Répondit le plus grand. **Vous avez débarqués ici sans prévenir. Alors, qui êtes vous ?**

Les mages ne répondirent rien. Soudain, deux miaulements se firent entendre. Deux petits chats arrivèrent. Le blanc se dirigea vers Wendy tandis que le bleu se rua vers Natsu.

 **\- Happy ?! C'est toi ?! Mais … Pourquoi tu marches à quatre pattes ?!** S'étonna le mage de feu.

 **\- Ces chats sont les votre ?** Questionne la verte.

 **\- Oui.** Répondit la mage céleste.

 **\- Hé … Mais … Ce sont les mêmes que ceux qui étaient avec Karma-kun hier soir !** Remarqua le bleu.

 **\- Ouais, bon c'est bon !** S'exclama le rouge. **On est pas venu pour ça, à la base !**

Les fées finirent par se présenter et expliquer la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient ici. Les trois élèves en firent de même et annoncèrent leur situation ainsi que leur deal.

 **\- Donc, il suffit juste de tuer un poulpe.** Récapitula Grey. **Mouais, ça peut le faire, d'autant plus si vous acceptez de nous aider en échange.**

 **\- Donc, vous acceptez.** Conclut Karma.

 **\- C'est génial ! Venez, nous allons vous présenter !** S'enjoua la petite verte.

Alors que Titania, la chasseuse de dragon et le mage de glace s'avançaient vers la sortie, Lucy était restée un peu en retrait avec Natsu.

 **\- Dis … Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?** Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

 **\- Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

 **\- Non. Rien, laisse tomber …**

La constellationniste, toujours accompagnée du chasseur de dragon, sortirent à leur tour pour rejoindre leurs camarades. Ils furent surpris de les trouver en compagnie de trois autres arrivants : une blondasse à forte poitrine répondant au nom de Bitch-Sensei, une homme à la carrure impressionnante s'appelant Karasuma-Sensei et enfin une espèce de poulpe jaune à tête de smiley se prénommant Koro-Sensei. Natsu fronça les sourcils et pouffa de rire.

 **\- Mais ! C'était toi sur le livre !**

Pour toute réponse, la tête du poulpe devint orange avec un cercle rouge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 = Amitié.**_

* * *

Toute la semaine, les mages faisaient des apparitions. Hors cours bien évidemment. Ils essayaient d'assassiner Koro-Sensei, comme convenu. En échange, Karasuma-Sensei recherchait un moyen pour eux de rentrer à Magnolia. Et pour l'instant, on ne peux pas dire que les recherches avancent. Ni même l'assassinat, d'ailleurs. Plusieurs fois les fées avaient échoué dans leur tâche. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave puisque le « contrat » stipulait qu'ils devaient uniquement tenter de le tuer. Ils n'étaient donc pas obligés de l'assassiner. Cependant, les mages apprirent une chose essentielle durant cette semaine : Ne pas avoir de magie les désavantageaient. Et, finalement, le corps-à-corps ne leur allaient pas vraiment.

Les mages discutèrent alors entre eux et prirent une décision importante. Il ne leur manquait plus que l'autorisation des enseignants.

* * *

Nagisa et Kayano marchaient joyeusement vers leur salle de classe. Malgré la colline à gravir et les efforts à faire pour aller simplement en cours, les deux amis étaient heureux d'y aller. Surtout depuis l'arrivée des mages qui animait encore plus que précédemment leurs journées.

Le bleu et la verte furent rapidement rejoint par Karma. Ce dernier, les mains dans les poches, affichait un sourire des plus inquiétant.

 **\- Vous avez bien dormis ?** Demanda le rouge aux deux plus petits de la 3°E.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent. Depuis quand le psychopathe de leur classe était-il devenu aussi gentil ? Il cachait forcément quelque chose !

 **\- Non, je ne cache rien.** Dit le démon rouge comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées. **J'ai juste envie d'être gentil aujourd'hui.**

Bizarrement, Nagisa et Kayano n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Connaissant Karma, il cachait _forcément_ quelque chose. Mais les deux plus petits s'abstinrent de le faire remarquer.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le calme, tous concentrés à réfléchir à un plan d'assassinat. Lorsque les trois élèves arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, ils furent surpris de croiser les cinq mages de Fairy Tail. Les trois amis les saluèrent poliment. D'ailleurs, Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Wendy lui adressa la parole. En effet, le bleu n'était pas insensible au charme de la petite chasseuse de dragon. Il l'a trouvait très mignonne. Kayano, quant à elle, se retint de ne pas hurler face aux imposantes poitrines d'Erza et Lucy.

 **\- Nous allons faire une annonce à toute la classe.** Affirma Titania.

Nagisa prit peur. Il espérait, au fond de lui, que les fées n'avaient pas réussit à tuer Koro-Sensei ! Après tout, cette tâche leur avait été confiée à eux, cancres de la classe E. Et puis, il ne souhaitait pas savoir que le meilleur professeur qu'il ait pu avoir soit mort.

Toujours dans le doute, le bleu regagna bien vite sa place. Tous ceux qui étaient présents parlaient de l'annonce des mages. Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer ? Le plus petit se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il sentait qu'une chose allait changer. Et pas qu'un peu.

Les craintes de Nagisa furent, heureusement pour lui, infondées lorsque Koro-Sensei entra dans la salle, les mages en sa compagnie.

 **\- Bien. J'imagine que vous êtes tous impatients de savoir quel est cette « annonce », non ?** Interrogea le poulpe. **Je laisse donc la parole à Erza.**

 **\- Merci.**

Titania s'avança puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

 **\- Pour commencer, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour l'aide que vous nous apportez. C'est très aimable à vous de chercher à notre place un moyen pour rentrer chez nous. Cependant, nous avons l'infime conviction que, malgré vos capacités de recherche, cela ne prenne du temps. C'est pourquoi, mes camarades et moi-même avons donc décidé d'étudier ici, avec vous, l'art de l'assassinat.**

Toute la classe resta bouche bée. Personne n'osait dire la moindre petite chose.

 **\- Oh ! Et nous essaierons de ne pas vous gêner !** Déclara la petite Wendy en s'inclinant.

Voulant profiter des rayons du soleil au zénith, Karma s'éclipsa en douce vers la piscine aménagée pour la 3°E. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un autre élève ait la même idée que lui ! Et il ne put contenir sa surprise en découvrant le mage de glace complètement nu. Non pas que voir un autre garçon nu le dérangeait mais il aurait préféré qu'il soit un minimum habillé, étant encore dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

 **\- Comment t'as trouvé cet endroit ?** Demanda le rouge en s'asseyant à côté de Grey.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et répondit :

 **\- J'avais besoin d'un endroit où je ne serais pas exposé trop au soleil. Et mon instinct m'a conduit ici.**

 **\- Et ça t'arrive souvent de te mettre à poil … ?** Questionna le jeune Akabane.

 **\- Quand j'ai chaud, ouais.**

Karma haussa un sourcil puis regarda au loin.

 **\- Fait gaffe à pas le faire en cours. Même s'il fait chaud. Tu pourrais être mal vu.**

* * *

 **\- Dis, Nagisa-kun, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?**

Le rythme cardiaque du petit bleu s'accéléra. Il leva ses yeux azur et vit la petite Wendy se tenir en face de lui, un cahier rouge dans ses mains. Le jeune fille le regardait droit dans les yeux. Le jeune Shiota sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?** Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas bégayer.

La petite bleue lui tendit son cahier et exposa sa situation :

 **\- Je ne suis pas très forte en anglais … Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu fais parti des plus doués, donc …**

 **\- J'ai compris.** Répondit Nagisa en lui prenant son cahier. **Assieds-toi, je vais essayer de t'expliquer …**

La petite chasseuse de dragon s'assit à genou à côté du bleu. Elle le regardait feuilleter les pages. Du coin de l'œil, Wendy remarqua que venait dans leur direction Kayano, la petite verte qui était venu les trouver, il y a de cela une semaine déjà.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Questionna-t-elle.

 **\- J'aide Wendy-chan à faire les exercices d'anglais.** Dit Shiota en faisant un large sourire.

Kaede sourit à son tour et s'assit en face de la mage céleste.

 **\- Moi aussi je peux t'aider, tu sais !**

 **\- Merci. Vous êtes très gentils.**

 **\- C'est sûr qu'on ne peux pas dire ça de tout le monde …** Marmonna Nagisa.

Les deux jeunes filles l'interrogèrent du regard. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Cependant, le bleu décréta que ce n'était pas important et qu'elles n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

* * *

Dans la salle des professeurs, Erza apprenait à faire plus ample connaissance avec les professeurs. Ainsi, elle découvrit l'histoire complète de Koro-Sensei alors même que ses élèves l'ignorait encore.

 **\- Je vois. Vous n'avez donc pas choisi cela. C'est contre votre gré.** Conclut la mage aux armures en prenant son menton entre son pouce et l'index.

 **\- Ceci est un secret d'état.** Répéta une énième fois Karasuma-Sensei. **Si vous sortez de l'établissement, veillez à ne jamais rien dévoiler quant à son existence.**

Erza approuva d'un signe de tête. Bitch-Sensei, restée juste là muette, balança une mèche de ses cheveux blonds en arrière et déclara :

 **\- Je vous laisse entre vous. J'ai un cours à préparer.**

Puis le jeune femme sortit de la salle. Titania regarda par la fenêtre, se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle voulait rentrer chez à la guilde. Sa « famille » lui manquait énormément. Mais la jeune femme ignorait encore combien de temps ils allaient rester ici. Et s'ils ne rentraient jamais ? Pour Erza, cette solution était tout simplement inenvisageable. Soudain, un tentacule de couleur rose se posa sur son épaule et la ramena sur Terre. La mage aux armures se retourna vivement et fit face à Koro-Sensei devenu complètement rose.

 **\- Votre peau peut également changer de couleur ?** S'étonna la rouge.

Le poulpe ne répondit rien. A la place, son nez se contenta de saigner violemment. Puis Titania comprit bien vite ce qu'il semblait fixer …

 **\- Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers !** S'écria Erza en sortant un couteau anti-Koro.

D'un geste rapide, elle tenta de trancher la tête du professeur mais ce dernier esquiva à Mach 20. Puis ce dernier s'envola par la fenêtre, sans même expliquer pourquoi.

* * *

Lucy et Natsu se trouvaient au bord d'une falaise, pas très loin de l'établissement de la classe E. Ils contemplaient la ville qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Ce monde était tellement différent du leur …

 **\- Natsu … Tu crois qu'on réussira à rentrer chez nous ?** Questionna la constellationniste en baissant les yeux vers le vide.

 **\- Bien évidemment ! On ne va pas rester ici éternellement !** Rassura le mage de feu.

La blonde leva ses yeux bleus vers le rose. Elle lui faisait totalement confiance, à lui. Mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi penser des autres élèves. En réalité, la mage aux esprits ne leur avait pas encore adressé la parole une seule fois. Elle s'était juste contentée de rester avec ses amis de Fairy Tail.

La jeune fille balança ses jambes dans le vide. Tout à coup, elle se sentit soulevée. Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux et lâcha un petit cri en voyant qu'elle se trouvait au dessus du précipice. Mais elle ne tombait pas.

 **\- Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'être ici.** Déclara la voix de Koro- Sensei.

 **\- D'solé, M'sieur ! Mais on est était pas au courant ! On vient à peine d'arriver, je vous rappelle !** S'écria Natsu lui aussi suspendu dans le vide. **Vous pouvez nous ramener sur terre, maintenant ?!**

 **\- Bien entendu.**

Doucement, le poulpe jaune les déposa au sol. Puis son visage devint violet avec un croix bleue.

 **\- J'espère pour vous que cela sera la dernière fois que vous enfreindrez le règlement.**


End file.
